Good To Be Different
by Pricat
Summary: Both Alt Doof and Platyborg find out they have special needs and it'll take Doof and his friends to help them see they're still themselves
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was a story idea my nakama and I came up with while talking on Skype, as we were talking about Platyborg and his injury after being shocked, and she said that he could have slow processing skills since his brain was affected when he got shocked but we also talked about how Alt Doof is visually impaired, so this idea sprang from our minds.**

**Platyborg's training in a special program to become an agent, but has hidden his LD from others as he's ashamed of himself but Agent L finds out and wants to help him but Alt Doof finds out he has special needs too.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

It was a few months after everything had happened in the 2nd Dimension, as Alt Doof sighed waking up in the guest room in Doof's apartment in the 1st Dimension, but bumped into something getting up, as he'd been doing that a lot recently but he had thought nothing of it, as he saw Platyborg in his own little world like Perry's wife, as he had the same thing, but he and Doof had been helping Platyborg cope with his LD and saw him sigh, as his wrist beeped.

He then deployed his wings, flying out of the apartment but he then saw Doof in the kitchen making pancakes for them with Perry's help, making Alt Doof smile as it was cute but Doof noticed that Platyborg was at the O.W.C.A as he was in a special training program to be an agent, but was ashamed, as the agents were always talking about how tough and ruthless he'd ben in the 2nd Dimension.

Doof knew they had an appointment at the doctor's as Alt Doof needed to be checked out, but Perry knew Alt Doof needed help, like Platyborg but didn't want to ask for it.

Alt Doof smiled innocently, while eating but was nervous as he wasn't a fan of doctors that weren't like him and wanting to give you shots.

But he saw Doof dressed in his typical stuff but Alt Doof was wearing punky stuff.

"We've gotta go, Perry.

I'm hoping Platyborg's doing okay." he told him.

Perry nodded, knowing that Platyborg had trouble with tests, as he knew the material but it was like his brain -froze.

* * *

Platyborg was angry, as he was back at Doof's apartment because he'd flunked a test, but was angrily ranting about it to his alter ego but Alt Doof sighed, watching him pace the living room floor, as he saw Perry show up with Musa, as she was staying the afternoo, but she wondered what was wrong with Uncle Platyborg.

"He failed a test, honey." Perry told her.

Platyborg smiled, hugging her as it calmed him down, but he noticed that Alt Doof went into his room, looking sad about something and didn't want to talk to him, but Doof wanted to talk to him.

They then were playing soccer in the house.

Doof then went into his alter self's room.


	2. Trying To Help

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to my nakama Inyunaruto365 as I know she likes it as we talked about this on Skype.**

**Oh yeah, Alt Doof has BBS, Bardel-Biedl-Syndrome and he's bummed but Doof and Perry will help along with them helping Platyborg with his LD.**

**If you wanna know what BBS is, look it up.**

* * *

Doof was entering his altert self's room with food, knowing that would make him feel better, as what the doctor had told him was a big shock but he needed help to get him used to this, but saw his alter self curled up in a ball on the bed hugging Choo-Choo, but it made Doof feel bad for his alter self.

He knew Agent L's owner and best friend had BBS but lived with it, knowing his alter self would too once he got used to it sitting down on the bed after putting the tray of muffins on the bedside table, seeing Alt Doof look up at him.

"Umm... feeling better?" Doof asked him.

Alt Doof was quiet wondering why Doof wanted to talk to him, but they heard Perry yelling at Platyborg making Doof nervous knowing that would make the cybernetic platypus anxious, as they ran into the living room, seeing Platyborg anxious, as his paws shook.

"What did he do, Perry?" he heard somebody ask, as it was Leah.

She'd gotten off early from work, but saw Platyborg like her when she was anxious, but the cybernetic platypus ran into his former master's room slamming the door, as he needed space.

He saw Alt Doof asleep with Choo-Choo in his arms, as he climbed onto the bed, seeing red rims around his one eye, but thought nothing of it.

He then fell asleep himself.

* * *

Perry then heard sounds of a fight breaking out at the agency the next day, seeing Platyborg against Peter, as he'd said some bad things about the cybernetic platypus, but the teal furred male broke the fight up, making the other agents sigh going back to work, but Leah knew that the other agents were scared of Platyborg, but wondered why, but Perry saw Platyborg put earbuds in his ears, as they were noise cancelling, as his senses were extra shrp today and he couldn't bear to listen, as his punk music blocked out the world.

"Perry, why is he like that?" he heard somebody ask making Perry smile.

It was his half little brother Jerry, as he was in the same program as Platyborg but was doing well, and speaking better in full sentences.

"He just does, bro.

He's different like you and Agent L." he told him.

Jerry nodded, but thought Platyborg was cool.

Perry knew his little brother lived at the agency, as he didn't have a family, but knew he was doing better but saw Platyborg angry, as Monogram had ordered him to take his buds out but had his file with him, leaving it on the table.

Peter then was reading it, especilly about his LD.

An evil smile crossed his face, but Agent L was curious.


	3. Beginning To Befriend Him

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**Platyborg finds out he's not alone and Leah kind of befriends him.**

* * *

Platyborg noticed that some of the agents were whispering around him, and being mean to him unaware of the fact that Peter had told the agency about his LD, but he didn't know but Perry was annoyed at what Peter had done, but Leah wondered why the agency were mean but she was stunned, overhearing that Platyborg had slow processing skills like him.

_I guess he's feeling like I did growing up, but he needs somebody like me but I need to get him to trust me, but he probably trusts Perry._

She then saw Platyborg drinking soda, as it was helping him feel better, as he left the agency for a little while but the platypus female knew Jerry would know, as he'd probably overheard.

She saw Jerry playing with toys, but wondered why he looked sad.

"What's wrong, Jerry?" she asked him.

"Peter being a jerk.

He told everybody about Platyborg being different, but told everybody not to let him know but I feel bad for him.

Maybe we can help." he told her.

Leah agreed as she knew her nakama helped her, but Platyborg didn't have anybody but she and Jerry were planning.

She then went to Doof's apartment finding Platyborg watching extreme sports but he looked a little down as she sat beside him.

"You okay, Platyborg?

You look a little down." she told him.

"It's nothing, Leah.

You wouldn't understand." he said.

"Because you have a LD?

I have one too." she told him.

Platyborg's eyes widened at this.

"How come you've never told me?" he said.

"You never asked, Platyborg.

You know that if you need anything, I'll be there.

If you need a friend or stuff." she told him.

Platyborg had tears of joy in his eyes, hugging her but she had to go because Musa would be out of school by now, giving him her phone number.

"Thanks, bro." he said softly.

He then saw her leave.

* * *

Later that night, Platyborg was still awake as he lay in his basket listening to music but had his Gothic skull blanket wrapped around him but was stunned as nobody had wanted to be his friend, even when he'd been Alt Doof's sidekick but liked being part of the same agency, but couldn't sleep, but walked into Alt Doof's room.

He was stunned seeing the one eyed man still awake, as he climbed onto the bed wrapped up in his Gothic skull blanket but Alt Doof wondered what was bothering his former general.

"Leah kinda became my friend, which is sweet.

But nobody's wanted to be my friend before." he told him.

Alt Doof understood, as he had the lamp on, as it cast a soft glow in the room, but the cybernetic platypus was relaxing but knew that Peter had done something mean to him.

"Maybe you should try, Platyborg.

It may be what you need." he said.

Alt Doof then saw him fall asleep, after a while.

* * *

Leah was hanging out with Musa, as they were playing soccer in the house even though Perry thought it was a bad idea but Mookie was playing too.

She hoped Platyborg was okay, as he was feeling lonely and dealing with his LD, but Musa was stunned hearing her uncle was like them, with a LD but was hoping that her uncle would need her mother.

Perry knew that Alt Doof was finding it hard dealing with BBS, but would be going to cane training, so he could use a long cane but knew he would need time to get adjusted.

She then heard Perry call them for dinner.


End file.
